Transformation
by AppleAndLettuce
Summary: Lettuce's story! Because of Thalia, Percy, and Leo's pranking, all of the seven have to pay for it! Hilarity ensues.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Lettuce here! This is the first part of a two shot that I've been promising you! I have nothing else to say, so... on with the story!**

* * *

(Third person POV)

It was a pretty normal day. At least, for a demigod. The sun was shining, and all the demigods were milling around Camp.

The Ares cabin was having a sort-of sparring tournament in the arena. The Hephaestus kids were testing their new inventions near the lake. The rest of the cabins were doing their respective activities in their respective areas with their respective cabins.

Except for Leo Valdez, Piper McLean, Jason Grace, Perseus Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Hazel Levesque, and Frank Zhang. Oh, and also Thalia Grace.

They were all gathered in the amphitheater, watching the Apollo cabin perform songs Glee-style.

Annabeth sat next to Percy with her head on his shoulder. They were speaking in soft whispers. Hazel and Frank sat in front of them, holding hands and talking about Hades knows what. Piper, Leo, Thaila, and Jason sat next to them in a weird square, cracking jokes and laughing. Well, more like Leo cracked jokes, with Thalia occasionally throwing in a joke, and Piper and Jason laughing their heads off.

They really had nothing else to do. For now..

* * *

(Malcolm's POV)

I was in the Big House, reading War and Peace for the eighth time, when Rachel Dare, our oracle, walked in.

"Hey Malcom! Whatcha reading?" She said happily.

"War and Peace. What's got you so pumped up?" I replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Well you see, my dear Son of Athena, a couple days back, with the help of Thaila, Leo and Percy hid all my paints in the Hades cabin along with a trail of blue paint leading to it. I almost bit poor Nico's head off. So now I'm taking my revenge." She said cheekily.

She reached in to her backpack and pulled out eight glass bottles of ... potions?

"These are Shapeshifter potions. I bought them off Lou Ellen. They change the consumer in to an animal that suits their personality. I'm going to give them strawberry smoothies that the Aphrodite cabin made for their 'Spa Day'. But, they'll get a 'special surprise' when they drink them. But it won't happen right away." She said, waving the bottles back and forth.

"What do you mean? Why are there eight bottles?" I asked. Then I thought about it. "You're going to prank the rest of the Seven? Why?"

"Well, it will only work when I recite a magic spell. And it'll be fun to see all of them as animals! I'm going to have a picnic with them later today. That's when I'll give them the smoothies."

"But it won't hurt them will it?"

I questioned her, worried for my sister, Annabeth.

"Oh of course not! Why would I try to hurt them. Besides, Lou Ellen tested it on one of her brothers to show that it was safe. It's going to wear off eventually. Oh, I'm about to be late! See ya later Malcom!" She yelled, running out the door while shoving the bottles in her bag.

Well this won't turn out very well.

* * *

(Rachel's POV)

I'm so excited for the prank to commence.

I walked over to where the Seven and Thalia were sitting in the amphitheater.

"Hey guys. I was wondering if you would all join me for a picnic by Zeus's Fist? Around twelve thirty?" I asked the group with a huge smile on my face.

They all looked at each other and nodded.

"Yeah Rachel. We'll join you." Percy answered.

"Great!", I exclaimed, "see you guys then!"

I walked away smirking evilly.

Oh, this is going to be good.

* * *

 **And there you have it! Part one of two! I hope you guys enjoyed it! I'm so giddy because I'm excited for what's to come if you know what I mean. ;)**

 **I have a Reader's Question:**

 **Where would you rather hang out at Camp Halfblood,**

 **In the strawberry fields**

 **OR**

 **At the fireworks beach?**

 **Anyways, PLEASE review. It would mean so much to me. I accept constructive criticism, just not flames. Anyways, I'll see you guys later!**

 **Your (hopefully) friend,**

 **Lettuce**


	2. Authors Notes

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"strongHey guys! Lettuce here! I know I'm supposed to be updating everything, but I've been hanging out with my family lately and I haven't been able to do that in a long time! Also I'm going on vacation next week. So yeah. /strong/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"strong /strong/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"strong I have a huge question that must be answered in order to get this story running. I've been writing the next part of this until I realized I didn't ask you guys. So here goes:/strong/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"strong /strong/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"strongDo you guys want them to transform in to /strong/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"strong /strong/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"strongMortal animals /strong/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"strongOR/strong/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"strongGreek animals?/strong/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"strong /strong/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"strongAnyways, you can vote by review or you can PM me. PLEASE vote as I can't post without it. I will post after I come back from vacation. So I'll see you guys later!/strong/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"strong /strong/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"strongYour (hopefully) friend, /strong/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"strongLettuce/strong/div 


End file.
